A Bit of Bloody Chaos
by LinkinParkTheKillersFan
Summary: John gets controlled by the Condesce, Jake becomes Lord English, and it all ends terribly. Not only that, Jade cries and John makes a Trollsona. It all happens on John's birthday. (Rated T for death and foul language. Slight AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK! (Though, my soul has officially been sold to the Lord Hussie)**

 **(Pfft...)**

 **This takes place immediately after Dirk arrives meaning that this is an AU.**

 **Hope you like it~!**

...

It hit him like a ton of bricks.

It was his _birthday_. He was sixteen.

John sighed and smiled, brushing a hand though his hair. He glanced around, taking in the different characters before him.

Once Dirk had arrived due to Vriska's great ideas, he and Dave had started awkward conversation then went off away from everyone else as they got more comfortable with each other. That must have triggered something in everyone.

 _'Everyone has gotten into groups… Even Jake.'_ John thought. It was true, though, with everyone except for him. _'The Lalondes seem pretty happy.'_

Roxy and Rose were talking, sharing smiles only family could share with each other. John couldn't really hear them, but he caught tidbits of their conversation and concluded that they were comparing their versions of each other. Roxy frowned slightly at something Rose had said, saying something back quietly.

John decided that it was time to look somewhere else, he didn't want to be caught staring as it was a tad bit strange. _'The Striders are acting as cool as ever,'_ he noticed as he locked eyes with Dirk. Raising a hand, he smiled awkwardly at having been caught people-watching his own friends. Dirk raised an eyebrow, but waved back. This caused Dave to turn towards John as well, most probably wanting to see who had caught the other's attention. John smiled a bit wider and Dave smirked, waving as well.

This moment was cut short by a wild Karkat appearance.

"Egbert! Yo, fucker!" John swung around to face the smaller troll, seeming to smile wider, if that were possible.

"Hi, Karkat!" He said. "What d'ya need?"

Karkat paused for a moment, thinking hard. "Do you still have Terezi's scarf?" He asked, finally.

"I thought I gave-No wait…."

"You left before I could fucking take it Egbert." Karkat said, anger apparent in his voice. So, he was still touchy about that disappearing act John had pulled.

"Hang on…" John said, pulling the scarf from his captchalogue deck. The scarf was neatly folded, the words written in Terezi's blood hidden by the fold. John hadn't wanted to see them after it had hit him that the colourful liquid was indeed troll blood. "Here you go, Karkat!" He hand the scarf to the troll, not thinking about it until an intense feeling of dread settled of him.

Karkat must have felt it too, because he hesitated in taking the scarf, his grip loosening slightly. They stayed like that for a moment, trying to figure out what they were doing wrong. As soon as Karkat realized that he was staring, he took the scarf. "I'll bring it right fucking back, okay Fuckass?"

John didn't know why, but replied with a smile. "Don't worry, Karkat."

Karkat frowned, confusedly. "Egbe-"

"AHAHAHAHAHA-"

"Wha-"

Then John was sent sprawling by a flying English. The helmeted boy had hit him in his side, clearly having known who his target was.

John's glasses had slipped off and he could only see blurs. He pushed himself up with his arms, coughing. _'Seriously?'_ He thought, frowning. Then he twitched as he was enveloped in a white light.

That had been a key word.

Apparently.

Shit.

 _'I thought I could control this-'_

John could vaguely hear the others shouts of panic at the scene, they couldn't lose one of their fighters before this big battle.

 _'I'll come right back, don't worry.'_ John thought as he appeared in a new place, a new time.

Without his glasses, he couldn't make out anything about this new place. He could make out a vague outline of a person in front of him.

"H-hi…?" He tentatively said, sitting up on his knees.

He didn't have time to react before the trident was in his stomach, pinning him to the wall behind him. He slumped as his vision began to fade.

A voice quietly sounded to the figures scattered about the room.

"Do we have another of those lovely red crowns? Their mind controller has disappeared, I doubt she will return before this boy can cause extreme….

"Chaos." A sharp-toothed mouth grinned in the dim light, but John couldn't see it. He was already dead.

...

Jake wasn't really part of the group, per say, he was just listening to the trolls speaking with each other as he fixed his helmet. The thing had been damaged in... Well, actually he couldn't remember when it got damaged. He didn't even know he still had it, quite honestly.

The wires had been torn when a chunk of the metal had been ripped away, leaving Jake to have to figure out how the wires connect. They had not been colour coded. Fun.

The voice of Terezi drifted over, "…won't give it to me, I need you to get it."

Karkat gave a loud reply, "Why do you want it so fucking badly. It's a bloody fucking scarf."

"It'll help me figure out my supposed 'powers'! I won't lick your face anymore if you help me." The lady troll replied as Jake put another wire together. The wire 'connected' with its other half through Jake's finger, shocking him.

"OH-…Bollocks." He stuck his finger in his mouth, attempting to alleviate the pain.

The trolls didn't notice his momentary pain, continuing their conversation.

Karkat sighed, sounding like the world was on his shoulders. "Fine, whatever. I'll fucking get it for you, don't hate me if this just makes you more disappointed in yourself." Jake assumed the troll had walked off at this point.

He thinks the wires had gotten crossed at some point, but he was too close to finishing to care.

At first, he had contemplated asking Dirk for help, but he had been so tired of being everyone's burden. He was going to fix this damn thing himself if it killed him. He was that serious.

Terezi apparently noticed his presence, making her way towards him. She said nothing as she sat down beside him and listened to him work.

Jake smiled, but didn't say anything either. Taking ahold of the last wire, he placed the ends together, his face lighting up as the helmet thrummed to life. "Glad I didn't botch this up…."

Terezi frowned, "Should it be buzzing like that." She leaned closer to the helmet, sniffing it.

"I believe it's okay." He said, lifting the helmet over his head. "I'm going to test it out, make sure I didn't cock it up even more." Pulling the helmet onto his head, he checked the basic functions. He started up pesterchum. He needed that the most out of anything he could use with the helmet.

"I think you should let someone else check it-…." Terezi started, not at all liking the buzzing being emitted by the helmet. She was cut off by Jake stiffening as he stopped speaking into the microphone. "Jap-Jake?"

Jake had been checking if he could send a message, choosing a random friend from the list, Jane, he was phrasing a message. He was cut off by a sudden pressure on his eyes and the back of his head. "Wha-…"

Then, everything turned beautiful.

He suddenly realized why Lord English wanted to control everything, why he wanted to cause destruction. He understood everything: The reason why Caliborn killed his sister, the reason why he wanted to kill practically everyone...

The reason why chaos seems to be the centre of his life.

Jake wanted to help.

He wanted to cause extreme mayhem.

He wanted-

"Jake?" The voice of the blind lady troll seeped into his thoughts. Suddenly, he knew exactly what to do. He had looked at her, eyes trailing behind her to where his ecto-relative was talking to the shouty male troll.

Jake English stared for a moment before standing and smiling even wider. He ran and leaped into his ecto-relative's side, laughing as he did so. He took hold of the boy's ankle, willing John to use his transportation powers, _hoping_ that he did.

The only word that he let pass through his mind was _'English.'_

As soon as he knew that John had transported him as well, Jake let go of his ecto-relative's ankle.

Just as he knew he would, Jake appeared right in from of "Jack English." The two Englishs knew what to do, both having been instructed about what to do in this situation.

Jake ended up as the only English currently making his way back to where his frien- Back to where those trolls and humans resided.

He was going to make sure they paid for insulting him.

He was going to destroy them.

It will be bloody marvelous.

...

 **Notes:**

 **So, I may not be the best writer, nor the most descriptive, but I present thee with a Homestuck story. I hope you like it!**

 **It's my first Homestuck story, so I'd like some feedback.**

 **I know many of the characters are OOC, as you will see in l8ter chapters, but as I said, first Homestuck stories.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading!**

 **-Link**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I really do not own Homestuck.**

 **Shoutout to my first follower: ! Thank you so much for following this poor excuse for a fanfiction X3**

 **This is a shorter chapter than the first. The next one should be a bit longer. (There's only about four or five chapters in this story as a whole, plus an epilogue and an alternate ending.)**

 **...**

John blinked, glancing around the house he currently woke up in. It was… His house? It certainly didn't look like this anymore if it wasn't already destroyed. He sat up, frowning at his bed. This particular piece of furniture had taken up residence outside of his real house. He took in the room, smiling as he did so. He remembered how much he loved his room and the posters that decorated it.

 _'This must be one of those dream bubbles.'_ John thought, wondering how he could possibly be sleeping at a moment like this. He and his friends were still waiting for the Jacks to arrive, he needed to wake up right now.

He just needed to figure out how.

He wiped a hand across his face, realizing that he didn't have his glasses. That realization made everything around him blur.

"I didn't know that dream bubbles worked like actual dreams," he murmured, standing up and willing his eyes to clear. They did and he made his way out of his room and down the stairs, taking a moment to see if his nanna's ashes were on the mantle. They were and it didn't look as if his dream-self had tipped the jar of them yet.

John shrugged and made his way out of the house, not bothering to check the kitchen or his dad's office. He frowned again as he stepped out of the house.

There was a yellow brick road leading downwards. He wasn't joking.

Of all the crazy things to happen, this was the best one that referenced a movie.

He decided to follow it, not quite sure where it would lead. It took less time that he thought it would to get to the bottom, the road stopping at a little platform with a stage on it. Three trolls sat on the stage, talking while one drew in a book.

"Uh…..Hello?" He called, slightly confused. He recognized two of them, both looking like people he knew, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

The trolls jumped, their heads snapping in his direction. They stared for a moment, officially making John feel slightly uncomfortable.

"John?" One asked. He recognized that voice… And those ears.

"Jade? Why are you a troll?" He asked, walking forward. Jade stood quickly, rushing over and practically tackled John in a hug.

"I thought you were dead!" She pushed him back, her hands on his shoulders and her eyes on his chest. "Do you know how long I was on that boat by myself? John, what the hell happened?!" She looked into his eyes, tears pooling in them. "I-…"

"I'm sorry Jade! I didn't mean to leave you by yourself, I just had to fix my control of my powers! To do that I had to talk to…" He trailed of, Jade was staring at his eyes. "Jade, what's wrong?"

The other two people, one that he decided was most definitely his nanna in a troll costume, had walked up.

The other one, a troll with white hair, spoke quietly. "You were killed before you came here, right John?"

"I don't….I don't remember. Why? Do I not have pupils?" He asked, panicking slightly. He could not be dead. He needed to help his friends fight against the many Jacks! He couldn't just leave th-

"It's not that…" His nanna said, walking up and pulling Jade away.

"Then what-"

"You're pupils are flickering. Your body is trying to heal itself, I believe. I wonder what's stopping it." The white-haired troll said.

Jade had snapped out of her thoughts, wiping her eyes furiously. "Can you tell us what happened to you?" She asked, calming down slightly. "As much as you know?"

"Sure." John said and suddenly he was being dragged toward the stage by the white-haired troll.

"Good! You can help us with the adventure book we're writing!" She was saying. "I'm Callie, by the way. It's nice to finally meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too, Callie." John said, setting himself on the edge of the stage as Callie took her place in front of the book.

Jade and John's nanna were walking over a bit slower than them, talking quietly.

"So, what happened to make you have to leave Jade?" Callie asked, putting her pen the page.

"Well, I needed to talk to my planet's beast….."

He began to tell them his journeys, how he obtained his teleportation powers, how he had been transported from time to time, place to place. They questioned him about the precise moments in time, laughing when he mentioned the stranger places he popped up in. Jane as he learned his nanna's name was, blushed when he mention the weird "Jake kissing Dirk's head" moment and urged him to skip over the details of that particular part. He mentioned his piano playing several times, causing Callie to ask several questions about his talent, to which John answered readily.

He told them about arriving to a big fight late, only able to talk to Dirk before he saw Roxy with a dying Rose. He told them how everyone had apparently died, restating Roxy's descriptions of each death when Jade and Jane inquired about them. They had nodded, as if they had already known about them. John told them about how he and Roxy had teamed up together, blushing slightly as Jane pointed out to him that he was describing their adventures in more detail. He spoke about Terezi's mission and how most of it was a complete joke, but he was just happy he was able to save his friends. He told them about their arrival to the base after everything had been fixed. About how when Dirk arrived, everyone had gotten into their groups and left John to himself.

(The four didn't notice, but John's eyes had settled.)

He told them about Karkat's request and Jake's interruption, as well as John's transportation.

Once he got to that part, he kept talking, not noticing how he was describing things he didn't know he remembered.

He told them about how he was stabbed in the stomach by the Condesce, a neither Just nor Heroic death, until one of her servants had found another crown like Jane's and placed it on his head.

He told them about what happened when he woke up.

...

 **Notes:**

 **It's lovely to see you again, dear reader!**

 **That whole "eyes flickering" thing is a personal headcannon. The god-tiered children aren't technically dead when they die. At least at first, I guess? I dunno, I'm stupid~ :p**

 **Time also doesn't quite matter in dream-bubble land sooo, yeah...**

 **Thanks for you time!**

 **-Link**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck.**

 **So, I'm going on a trip... And I decided that I'mma just post all the chapters.**

 **So yeah.**

 **...**

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT SHIT?" Karkat's voice rang out, startling anyone who hadn't noticed the events that had taken place.

Roxy and Rose had been close enough to hear the laugher and had both been among the people who had shouted for John to stop.

"I thought you said he had learned to control his teleportation powers, Roxy?" Rose questioned, attempting to figure out how that could have happened. He couldn't have wanted to transport himself at that particular moment in time, could he?

"He did, I don't know why he would have…." Roxy trailed off.

"I do." Terezi's voice sounded beside them, causing Roxy to jump. "It was English. Both Jake and Lord English."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dirk asked, coming up beside Karkat. Dave was not that far behind, looking at the spot where the two boys had disappeared.

This began a long conversation, Terezi describing what had happened with Jake and Karkat mentioning a bit of what he had spoken with John about. As soon as everyone, troll and human, were well informed on the events that took place, thus began the worry.

"Why have they not transported back?" Kanaya questioned, worriedly glancing at the surroundings. The Jacks could be here in any moment and John was one of their best fighters.

"Where's Vriska? She should be here helping us, she seems to know about everything around here." Dave asked, glancing at the window that Crazy Eight had disappeared through.

"Guys…"

"Do you think that they ran into one of the Jacks?"

"Has Jake switched sides?"

"He wouldn't do that, he may be a bit cowardly, but he's not a traitor."

"Guys."

"So you say, but he seemed pretty crazy after he put on that helmet."

"Why are you so adamant about this Terezi?"

"Because, Dirk, I was right next to him when he put that helmet on and then went crazy."

"GUYS."

"WHAT?" They all turned their head towards Tavrosprite, who was staring at the sky. They followed his gaze, those who could, at least, to a shimmering spot in the sky.

"I guess they're back." Dave said, not letting relief into his voice. He was too cool for that.

Even as he said that, only one figure appeared and it was John.

"Hey guys….." John said, a light frown on his face. His voice was strange, as was his new attire. It was his godtier outfit in different shades of red rather than blue, almost like….

Dirk glanced at Jane's sleeping figure then at John. He pulled out his sword, readying himself for a fight.

"John….?" Roxy questioned uneasily, noticing the red band around John's forehead. This was most definitely not John.

Everyone else had pulled out their weapons, knowing they'd have to fight their friend, but not knowing if they could.

"You guys should really just do what Lady C wants you to do. It would save us so much trouble." Not-John said, pulling out his hammer of Zillihoo. "You really didn't need to put Jane to sleep."

Arquiusprite worked as fast as he could, attempting to get the band off of Jane's head.

"I hope you know we're all working towards the same goal." Not-John raised the hammer to his shoulder. "The Jacks and Jake have to go. I'll help you with that. You know I will. We're friends." He smiled a false smile, his eyes fixed on the ground.

"You know what, Fuckbert?" Karkat stepped forward, raising his sickles. "I have been waiting a long fucking time to fight you."

"Karkat, you can't even lead a team through a game correctly, do you think you have the brains or the strength to fight me?" Not-John's smile turned cold.

"WHAT WAS THAT, YOU MOTHERFUCKING BULGELICKER?!"

Not-John turned away from Karkat, not paying attention to his shouts. "Tsk, I thought you all were smarter than that." Then he dived towards Dirk, swinging his hammer with all his strength. "Letting a weakling like him lead you. It's a good thing that Vriska came along to save all your asses."

Dirk dodged and John hit Kanaya instead, sending her flying through the air. Dave was there catching her before she hit the ground. John swung the hammer rapidly, not attempting to hit one particular person.

Rose flew out of the way of one of the swings, calculating how long till John would tire from the fighting. If he would tire out.

Dirk came from behind to stab the possessed boy in the back, but hesitated. This was the boy Dave talked so fondly of, not just some minion of the Condesce. He was like Jane.

He hesitated too long, he was hit in the side by not-John's hammer and flung into the distance.

This is when Roxy realized something. John was not fighting as he usually would, attacking only when he knew it would hit. He was swinging the hammer in the other's vague directions, not caring whether they hit or not. Something was missing. Something simple….. Then it hit her.

"John doesn't have his glasses on! HE CAN'T SEE." She shouted to her friends as she attempted to figure out what should be done now that that revelation

Then Jake English crashed into not-John and all hell broke loose.

...

 ***Le gasp* Cliche movie lines! Jake and John would be proud!**

 **-Link**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck~**

 **I had a lot of fun writing this story.**

 **...**

Jake English knew the moment he arrived would be the last time he saw John Egbert alive.

It was now a matter of who would kill who.

Thus began an all-out battle for both sides of evil, neither side good for those who remained on the piteous planets that Jade had saved.

John still could not see clearly, but the bright yellow of Jake's clothing guided him in the fight. He would swing wherever he saw it, his depth perception not troubled in the least. He landed several good hits, sending English away and giving him a moment to breath. Hah. Heir of Breath needing to take a breather.

That didn't mean English didn't get any good hits, though. The guns in his hands were blurs to John, the bullets sent his way he could dodge for the most part by dissipating into air for the fraction of a second, but he couldn't always do that. Before long, John had been shot several times, thankfully not in terribly important places.

…

Not long after Jake had arrived, the Jacks had arrived pulling the focus from John and Jake to themselves.

Jack Noir was an easy fight. It had ended with Jack tied up and several of his cronies dead. Ms. Paint had seen the mayor off to one side and went to sit with him, knowing that if she even attempted to fight, she would get killed. Plus she really didn't have a fight here, she didn't know what was going on.

The mayor was told by Dave to sit to the side, he did so with the promise that he would get help in adding a second layer to Cantown.

It turns out that Dog Jack was not a threat, he was too busy being chased by the other Dog to do anything. Though, when they caught sight of Jade, they loyally checked on her. It wasn't long before they realized that Jade was perfectly fine, just sleeping and well kept away from the battles. Soon after that, they were off, leaving the fighting to those with the need.

After all was said and done, Jake had shot John in the head. The Heir of Breath hadn't even realized he had died.

It was a just death.

Vriska chose that moment to pop out of wherever the fuck she went, smiling like she just saved the day. John's body landed in from of her causing her to jump and, leaning over the body, yell. "WHO THE FUCK DID THIS TO MY PROPERTY?" Catching sight of Jake smiling with his helmet on his head and guns smoking, she growled.

She caused the fucker to fall asleep, not caring where he landed once he fell.

She took in the surrounding, the various bruised and cuts being treated, the tied up robo-Jack and his groupies, and, of course, the dead body at her feet.

"My calculations were off…" She said, frowning down at the corpse of her long time… friend? He was her friend wasn't he?

Suddenly, there was a pop and Jane was awake, the crown on her forehead having exploded.

...

 **I'll kill my favorite characters 100 times over.**

 **No that's not scary.**

 **-Link**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Homestuck is not under my possession~**

 **I really, really like Calliope.**

 **...**

John finished his story, Callie frowned. "If you died," She started, glancing up at him. "Shouldn't your pupils be…? Oh…"

John smiled, "I guess this is the end of the road for me. Can I make myself into a troll, too?" His attempt to change the subject didn't quite work.

Jane was about to say something, looking her eyes somewhat hopeful. Before she could state what's on her mind, she popped out of existence.

"I guess…." Callie chuckled, a little exasperated. "I guess she woke up."

There was a sob, and the two looked over to where Jane sat. Tears were falling from her eyes and here hands were clenching her skirt.

"Jade, what's wrong?" John asked, scooting to her side.

"All this happened while I was stuck asleep, playing Troll with Callie." She shook her head. "Why am I always asleep? I can nev-never…." She sobbed again as John pulled her in for a hug and she buried her face into his shoulder.

...

"John!" Jane shouted, taking off towards the lifeless boy at Vriska's feet. "Shoot, I hope I can still do this." She pulled the damned crown off of John's forehead, throwing it in the vague direction of Arquiusprite.

She knew she could do this, she did it with Karkat and she could do it with John. It was simple, she just had to will it, right?

Jane placed her hands on his chest and willed him to come back to life.

It didn't work.

She tried again and realized why it was not working.

 _'The bullets are still in his body.'_

"We have to get the bullets out of him!" Jane shouted, looking for some tool to help or long tweezers. There was nothing, at least as far as Jane could tell.

"Jane, I don't think you can save him." It was Roxy's mother saying this. Or was it her daughter? It didn't matter, they needed to save John.

"I can save him, I can-"

"Jane, we have no tools to help us and there's a time limit. I believe it will pass before we can do anything." Roxy's mother was saying.

"So you're saying we do nothing? I just listened to John tell me how he was fighting you and so help me god, I'm not going to let him die guilty of what the Batterwitch forced him to do!" Jane said.

"It's either this or make more of a mess with his body by trying to cut out the bullet, which may or may not take too long and also leave us wi-"

"WAIT!" Roxy hopped over, holding up a ring. "I've got an idea."

Vriska's eyes widened. "Isn't that…"

"Yes! Make me sleep, I'll bring it to him! Do it, Spider Lady!" Roxy shouted, smiling widely. Vriska obliged, if only to make her shut up.

Arquiusprite picked up the crown that had been thrown at him. He glanced at the sleeping form of Jade then back at the crown, and smirked. It was time to make some adjustments.

No one noticed as Gamzee slipped out of the refrigerator.

...

 **FAYGO CLOWN ALERT!**

 **LOCK THE DOORS.**

 **HE'S UP TO SOMETHIN'...**

 _ **...WEIRD!**_

 **Lol.**

 **-Link**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own not the Homestuck.**

 **Final chapter besides the epilogue and a bonus Alternate ending.**

 **...**

Jade and Callie had helped John make a Trollsona, showing him how they did theirs. His skin was almost done being painted a light grey colour, he had yellow contacts in, and some yellow-orange horns to match.

Jade had calmed down to sniffling, giggling slightly and she added the finishing touches to John's paint. "Things aren't all bad, right? No one else is here so that means Jake was stopped?"

"Right." John smiled reassuringly. He knew she was trying to comfort herself as she worked. "I'm sure you'll be waking up soon, don't worry. You can tell them I'm having fun with Callie."

"Y-yeah." Adding one last splash of paint on his nose, she clapped her hands together. "There! You now have your own Trollsona!"

"Perfect, I can freak out the trolls in their dream bubbles." John snickered, already feeling his pranking gambit rise.

Callie smiled as the two, just happy that they were getting past the tragedy. She added one last touch to the drawing she was working on just as a figure ran down the swirly pathway.

"John!" A voice called, making the three 'trolls' jump.

"Roxy?" John called back, recognizing the voice instantly. The figure ran onto the platform and stopped to catch its breath. The figure was none other than Ms. Roxy Lalonde.

"I have good ne- Why are you a troll?" She paused, taking in the sight. "You know what, never mind."

"Why're you so excited, Roxy?" Callie asked, rushing over to give her friend a hug.

"I have that resurrection ring! I came to give it to…. John….. Oh…." Roxy trailed off, remembering her promise to give Calliope the ring. "I…" She didn't know what to do. Behind Callie, John was talking to Jade softly, glancing up at Roxy every few seconds.

The cherub smiled sadly, and leaned to whisper in Roxy's ear. "If you need me, John and I can switch places. Give John the ring." She pulled away and went to add a few final touches to the book.

Roxy stood there for a moment, shocked but not very surprised. She shook herself and skipped over to John.

"Here John! Take the ring and get back to life!" Roxy said, holding out her hand with the ring pinched between her thumb and fore finger.

Glancing at Jade, who nodded enthusiastically, John hesitantly took the ring. "What about Calliope?" He asked, staring at the gold circle on his palm.

"We'll do what we have to when it comes to it." Jade interrupted. "They need you now, John."

"I was dead for ten minutes."

"Well, that was ten minutes too long apparently."

"I will never understand my friends."

"We know, John, we know."

John smiled and, slipping the ring on his finger, disappeared.

Roxy smiled at Jade. "We'll get you awake before you know it." Then she herself disappeared.

Jade stood up and made her way to where Calliope was sitting. "That was very kind of you, Calliope."

"Thank you, Jade. If they truly need me, though, they will figure out a way to get me." The cherub stated.

"I think I'll be waking up soon." Jade said, sitting beside the artist-at-work.

"Then, I'll be waiting for the next time you arrive." Callie said, turning towards her fellow troll-player.

"So will I."

...

John appeared right above his dead body, landing on it before he could catch himself. "Arg-!"

He was immediately pulled into a hug by a teary-eyed Jane. "I'm sorry, I couldn't get the bullet out of your head to resurrect you and I could have sworn that it didn't matter. I thought my powers would work around it but-!"

"Jane. Jane it's alright, I didn't expect you to even try." John was saying, patting his ecto-sibling's arm. "You can resurrect people?"

"Yes I- You saw me do it, didn't you?" Jane asked.

"Did I?"

"Yes, I-!"

Vriska grabbed John by the shirt and pulled him out of Jane's grip, not at all phased by the other's outraged squeak. "What makes you think you can just die, Egbert?" She questioned, pulling his face close to hers.

"I-er….." John honestly didn't know what to say. "Sorry?"

"You better be." He was dropped and Vriska walked away.

"Um…."

Then, everyone seemed to want to hug him and John ended up stating that he'd been dead ten minutes and that it was ridiculous that they were this affectionate. Roxy woke up and joined in causing John to sigh. It's not like he hasn't died in an alternate timeline anyway.

No one noticed John's corpse being dragged away.

...

Arquiusprite placed the newly altered crown on Jade's forehead. Now was time to see if this worked. The sprite began shaking the dog-girl awake.

Jade woke up and smiled at the sprite who freed her from mind control.

Arquiusprite couldn't help, but sweat.

...

It was soon after that that Vriska stated a plan to take down the Condesce now that English had been taken care of.

(The helmet had been pull off of Jake's head and destroyed. No one mentioned what had happened to Jake, nor did they tell him how his eyes had started bleeding. He didn't remember and it was better that way.)

They put their plan into motion.

...

 **Short journey, but whatever.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **-Link**


	7. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Have I ever tried to own Homestuck? NO. Will I ever? NO. Therefore, I do not own it.**

 **Just gonna kill my fave peeps right now~**

 **...**

John was covered in blood. Some of it was his. Most of it wasn't.

Most of it was his friend's blood.

The Condesce's blood was mixed in there, as well.

Everyone had died. Everyone but him.

It was the ring. He knew it was the ring.

It kept him alive.

He had run from the massacre after it had happened, taking the mayor and Ms. Paint with him. They had hidden when the fighting had started and very much survived. John had bundled them up and flew off of the wretched planet and into space. He kept going until there was an actual place to land.

The shitty part was that he had landed at the exit. The red house made out of blocks with the little door. The door didn't even have the decency to be locked. He set his two little friends down and opened it.

For a moment, he just stared into the doorway.

What was on the other side?

He shooed the mayor and Ms. Paint through the doorway. "You'll be happier on the other side," he said, not quite knowing if it was true.

He, however, stayed. He knew that his friend would want him to leave, to escape the game once and for all. He would respect their wishes, usually, listen to their urges.

They weren't there, though.

He closed the door, turning away from it, tears building in his eyes.

They couldn't tell him what to do.

He slipped off the ring.

It dropped onto the platform.

"I missed you guys."

"It's been an hour, John."

"I know...

"...It's just been a long hour."

 **...**

Gamzee stood at the edge of that massacre, pulling dead bodies of people he hadn't already claimed in the lab. There were only a few, he had picked up most of the other's corpses from alternate timelines.

He dragged the bodies to the lab, placing them in the empty tubes and pressing buttons to seal them. A little more button pressing, he had successfully filled the tubes with water.

And so, he got to work.

….

He ended up with clones of everyone, the trolls and the humans. They were squirmy and wriggly, but he was eventually able to gather them all up. He traveled to the exit of the game, utilizing the transportation pads.

When he arrived, he set the young grubs and babies down to open the door. One by one, he pushed the young ones through the doorway.

As he pushed the last grub through, Karkat's clone, he whispered, "Go make motherfuckin' miracles."

Closing the door, he looked at his finger. On it was the resurrection ring, but it was from an alternate timeline.

He slid the ring off his finger.

It dropped to the ground and rolled to the other version of the ring.

As Gamzee disappeared, the rings touched.

As with every paradox, the rings imploded.

-End-

...

 **I like Gamzee. I just wanna know his reasons for the things he does, I suppose.**

 **Thank you all for reading!**

 **-Link**


	8. An Alternate End

**Disclaimer: Homestuck is Hussie's, not mine, bros.**

 **I couldn't just...**

 **End it like that.**

 **...**

John was covered in blood. Some of it was his. Most of it wasn't.

Most of it was his friend's blood.

The Condesce's blood was mixed in there, as well.

Everyone had died. Everyone but him.

It was the ring. He knew it was the ring.

It kept him alive.

He had run from the massacre after it had happened, taking the mayor and Ms. Paint with him. They had hidden when the fighting had started and very much survived. John had bundled them up and flew off of the wretched planet and into space. He kept going until there was an actual place to land.

The shitty part was that he had landed at the exit. The red house made out of blocks with the little door. The door didn't even have the decency to be locked. He set his two little friends down and opened it.

For a moment, he just stared into the doorway.

What was on the other side?

He shooed the mayor and Ms. Paint through the doorway. "You'll be happier on the other side," he said, not quite knowing if it was true.

He, however, stayed. He knew that his friend would want him to leave, to escape the game once and for all. He would respect their wishes, usually, listen to their urges.

They weren't there, though.

He closed the door, turning away from it, tears building in his eyes.

They couldn't tell him what to do.

Just as he was about to slide his ring off, a voice rang out.

"JOHN!"

It was Rosesprite.

"Rosesprite? What are you doing here?" John asked, his arms falling to his sides.

"This."

Suddenly the door was open again, and John was pushed through.

 **~.../\\...~**

 _John stared at the piano he had just played._

 _Where had he played this tune before?_

 _He remembered fireflies._

 _Fireflies and someone named…._

 _Roxy…_

 _..._

 ** _DONE._**

 ** _THIS SHITTY THING IS FINALLY DONE._**

 **That being said, I appreciate all the views that this lil' story gets. I wrote this purely for inspiration purposes. I mean that in the sense that I know I'm not a good writer. I have plot holes riddled in every fiction story I write, my grammar is horrible, and I don't have an extensive vocabulary.**

 **That being said, I know other people do.**

 **So, dear reader, think about that.**

 **Once again, thank you for reading.**

 **It's been a pleasure.**

 **-Link**


End file.
